


Unrestrained Indulgence

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, M/M, Minor inflation, Pampering, Ripping Clothes, Semi-Rapid Weight Gain, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Claude's stuck in bed for a month. At least he has Dimitri (and his fantastic cook, Dedue). Claude's worries about being bored evaporate with Dimitri's tender dedication and delicious food. He's always loved food, and hell, he really needs a break anyways. It might be a forced break, but at least he can relax and eat good food.At first Dimitri just wants to make his beloved happy. Claude loves eating. Dimitri loves pampering Claude. Simple. Until he realizes how intensely he likes the way Claude is swelling. But Claude loves to eat. He's just making Claude happy. It's what they both want. Maybe Claude hasn't noticed his increasing size yet... but he's just so happy when he eats. Dimitri can't bring himself to limit Claude's meals.Dimitri gets very good at feeding Claude and Claude gets very good at eating (and Dedue gets very good at satiating Claude's growing cravings).
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	Unrestrained Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent weight gain kink fic

His broken leg would take over a month to recover. In the meanwhile he was bedbound. No magic healing for him, not beyond the basics. Apparently his body wasn’t  _ ‘rested’ _ enough, whatever that meant. He relaxed plenty! He made sure to get at least 8 hours of sleep per week! Getting back into shape when he was healed was going to be a struggle, but it was nothing he couldn’t pull off. In the meantime, he was confined to die of boredom in his bed.

Books would have helped, except for two pesky little details: he’d read just about every book in Dimitri’s library already, and both of his arms were also broken.  _ Details. _ He couldn’t even  _ write _ to pass the time. 

As luck would have it, he quickly discovered that the one form of entertainment he had was more than enough to satisfy him.

_ Food. _

Claude liked food. He didn’t even have a favorite food because so much of it was good. But he had his preferences, and his preferences usually involved how much spice was in a meal. Growing up in Almyra, the more spice the better. Unfortunately Almyran food wasn’t an option.  _ Duscurian _ food on the other hand… Dedue was a  _ stellar _ chief. Fódlan food could be good, but none of it could touch the traditional Duscur meals that Dedue made.

He knew he shouldn’t eat so much food. Even though it was  _ so good, _ even though he loved the care Dimitri put into feeding him, even though he loved it, he really should not be eating so much.

As usual, his restraint when it came to all things Dimitri was nonexistent.

His metabolism was fast. He was used to overeating. He was a big eater. He grew up on back-to-back feasts. Eating until he passed out always left him satisfied and happy. Food was  _ good, _ doubly so given that he didn’t need to fear poison. So why hold back? He ate. Dimitri fed him, and he ate. He ate and ate and ate. It passed the time in bliss, then he rested with a delightfully full belly, then he slept, and when he woke he ate and repeated it all over again.

So  _ sure, _ he was going to put on some pounds. That was already a given even if he didn’t overeat! He could handle it.

But there were some factors he didn’t consider.

Almyran food was spicy and light. Fódlan food was rich and bland. Duscurian food was spicy and  _ far _ heavier than even Fódlan food. Duscur was a tough place to live. The people were genetically bigger there, they needed more calories both to grow and to work. On average, their food was significantly higher in calories by volume.  _ Not that this occurred to him. _

So as he continued to eat the densely packed food, it didn’t occur to him. He didn’t know that Duscur grew crops  _ specifically _ designed to be dense in calories. It didn’t even occur to Dedue, who grew a thick crop of his homeland’s vegetables in the castle’s impressive greenhouse. Dedue was the son of a blacksmith, not a farmer. He didn’t know. What Dedue did know was Claude’s preference in food. Coincidentally, his favorites all consisted of the densest caloric foods. 

None of them knew that there was a mildly addictive element to some of the crops, nor the way they increased one’s appetite. None of them knew because it typically didn’t affect Duscurian or Fódlan people. Claude’s genes however were perfectly susceptible. 

There was the factor that Dimitri loved nothing more in the world than spoiling Claude rotten. Claude had a hot and cold relationship with being fussed over. Secretly, he really liked being fussed over. But he didn’t like feeling weak or helpless. So usually when Dimitri  _ tried _ to fuss over him, he rejected it. One broken leg and two broken arms later, Claude didn’t have a choice but to sit back and be fussed over. And  _ holy fuck, _ he really loved being spoiled. The more he allowed Dimitri to spoil him, the more he realized he loved it. The more he loved it, the weaker he was to resist it. Before he knew it, he  _ craved _ being spoiled and pampered. He didn’t know how he was going to cope with  _ not _ being pampered when he was healed.

And as much as Claude loved being fed delicious food, Dimitri loved  _ feeding _ Claude delicious food. He loved watching Claude eat, loved seeing him happy, and  _ loved _ being to one to  _ make _ him happy. Selflessly being selfish, pampering Claude was  _ intoxicating. _ Privately Dimitri grew to be happy that Claude broke his bones. Not that he was happy Claude was hurt! But it forced Claude to rest. Forced Claude to be pampered. Forced Claude to  _ need Dimitri. _ Dimitri didn’t know how he was going to cope without pampering Claude anymore when he was all healed up.

Claude loved to eat. Dimitri loved to feed Claude. Dimitri loved to overindulge Claude. Claude loved being overindulged. The only obstacle in this cycle of love and pleasure was the size of Claude’s stomach and the speed of his digestion.

Dimitri fed Claude more than he probably should, not that Claude was complaining. Claude knew he shouldn’t be eating so much. He was bedbound! He couldn’t exercise any of it away! But how could he say no to Dimitri’s earnest pampering? How could he say no to Dedue’s  _ heavenly _ food?

So he ate until he was full. Then Dimitri would come back with more food, and he would push himself past the point of pain. When he was forced to stop, Dimitri would massage his bulging dome of a stomach with infinitely careful hands. Then he would pass out in a haze of pain and bliss. And when he woke, sure enough Dimitri would be ready with more food.

Dimitri loved feeding Claude. He loved watching Claude huff and puff to force more down. He loved the moans. He loved Claude’s after-binge hard swollen tummy. He loved touching that tummy. He loved rubbing Claude softly, easing digestion and making room for more food. He loved touching Claude. On the second day he took off Claude’s bothersome shirt and never gave it back. Claude didn’t need a shirt anyways. Dimitri wanted to see his tummy at all times, to be able to touch him whenever he pleased. Claude grumbled and complained, but it wasn’t like he could change into a new shirt without his arms. He couldn’t even reach for a new shirt. He was entirely reliant on Dimitri and if Dimitri decided he couldn’t have something, then he was stuck. He came to agree with Dimitri anyways. Without a shirt, Dimitri rubbed his belly more often. It was more than a fair trade.

Dimitri loved feeding Claude, but he didn’t like causing him pain. Despite how watching Claude struggle to stuff himself further made him pleased beyond words, he didn’t like the pain Claude felt post dinner as he panted.

So he asked Mercedes. The healer innocently added another unfactored variable.

The next time Dimitri fed Claude, he was prepared. Claude ate and ate everything Dimitri brought to his mouth, basking in the praise.

_ “Good job,” he told Claude, who moaned around the thick, buttery, creamy potatoes. “Such a good job. Good boy. You deserve a reward. Have a treat.” Claude’s ‘treat’ was just another deliciously overflowing spoonful, but it was no less amazing. Just like always, Claude came to a barrier. His moans became groans and he was forced to stop. _

_ “Good boy. You deserve another treat.” _

_ “I can’t. I want”—he moaned—“fuuuck I want more, but I can’t.” _

_ “Who said your treat was food?” _

_ Dimitri pressed his hands into Claude’s taut belly, careful to apply only the barest pressure. He cast a heal spell. Weak as it was, Mercedes told him even his paltry magic was enough to bring relief for Claude. _

‘Relief’ was too weak of a descriptor. Claude threw back his head and wailed with pleasure as the chilly spell not only soothed his belly but also exploded euphoria through his body. After some panic on Dimitri’s part and some babbling on Claude’s as he struggled to pull himself back to coheriency, a new understanding bloomed.

_ Claude whined, a needy sound he’d never make in his right mind. He wasn’t in his right mind. “Hungry, oh fuck I’m so hungry again. Mitya, food, I’m hungry, feed me now, Mityaaa…” He begged and whined and squirmed with need until Dimitri shut him up with a new spoonful. His begging was replaced with moan after moan. _

Dimitri could only pull off one heal spell every day or so. It was for the best, as using a heal spell had side effects that none of them were aware of. It sped up digestion, but in doing so the excess digestion was  _ all _ stored as fat. This wasn’t immediately noticeable, as in truth the weak spell didn’t free up much space in Claude’s stomach. The bigger problem was twofold. Over repeated and frequent use, the heal spell trained the body to digest food faster and to more efficiently store it. The second problem was that in speeding up digestion it exponentially increased appetite. 

It was also very, very pleasurable to a bulging belly. That alone made it addictive.

Despite feeding Claude around the clock to make his beloved happy, it took Dimitri by surprise when he noticed that Claude was beginning to grow. What took him by much more surprise was the intensity that he  _ liked it. _ No, he didn’t just ‘like’ it. He was out of his mind with how much he  _ adored  _ it. Claude was growing fat. Merely one week and Claude was noticeably growing plump. Claude was  _ chubby. _ And more than anything Dimitri wanted to see him swell further with Dimitri’s love and care. He wanted Claude to become fat, all from  _ Dimitri. _

Now that he noticed, he couldn’t stop touching Claude. His tummy, his thighs, his ass, his pecs. Claude was more than receptive, enjoying the constant touching and squeezing and massaging almost as much as he enjoyed eating. He loved Claude’s growing belly. When it was soft and full of space to be filled, when it was taut with  _ Dimitri’s love, _ when it was in between states as Claude worked to pack in more food. His belly rose like dough: rising to expand, then sinking as he slept. Enraptured, he took note that each time Claude’s stomach softened, it never went down as much as before. Claude was growing at a mouth-watering rate. Before long, when Claude was sitting up his stomach rolled to swell over his sweatpants and ever increasingly fill more and more of his lap.

Dimitri threw himself into training his magic reserves between feeding Claude.

Dedue came to Dimitri with a problem: Claude was eating through Dedue’s crops faster than they were growing. He proposed a solution: Albinean growing lamps. They were magically infused to aid growing crops. However, it had the side effect of not only increasing the crop’s yield and growth rate but also the strength of the crop. It made them bigger, denser, more nutritious and chock full of calories. Typically this was considered a good thing, but Dedue worried about how it would mesh with the already heavy crops of Duscur. 

Dimitir had never said yes to something so fast in his life.

Claude meanwhile was oblivious to this, trapped in his bed. The past week for him flew by in a haze of sleep and pleasure (and what pleasure it was). Dimitri was too good to him. His fear of being chronically bored was entirely unfounded. It felt  _ so good _ to let go and let loose and  _ eat eat eat. _ No worries. Only Dimitri, good food, and the feeling of being loved.

In the periods of time when he wasn’t eating and wasn’t in a food coma, his thoughts were more and more drifting to the anticipation of food. Perhaps he would have thought it odd, but he was too busy dreaming about whatever tasty meal was coming soon. He could feel his belly losing its fullness. He couldn’t describe why, but having a full belly made him comfortable. He didn’t like having an empty belly. Reaching down to touch his stomach, he wasn’t the taut dome that he wanted. He still had food in him as his stomach was puffed out, but he wasn’t  _ full. _

(What he didn’t know was that his stomach wasn’t puffed out because of food in his belly, but because he was puffed with fat.)

He was probably putting on a  _ few _ pounds, sure. He expected that. He could handle getting a little chubby. Almost as good as all the food was how sensitive his time in bed was making his skin. With each meal that passed, his tummy felt more sensitive to Dimitri miraculous hands. (As his body worked to stretch his skin and grow more, it was more sensitive than what he had before. More receptive to touch. More mind-meltingly pleasurable to be touched.)

He never needed to wait long. Dimitri brought out more food and fed him. The rapid pace that Dimitri pushed food into his mouth, barely giving him a chance to breathe, was heavenly. He wanted to  _ eat _ and Dimitri indulged him.

Dimitri indulged Claude. Forkful after forkful vanished into Claude. He moaned and drooled and as he grew fuller and bigger he started to squirm and struggle. A heal spell later and Claude was even more ravenous. Dish after dish went into Claude's growing body. Dimitri smiled at the pile of empty dishes. Claude's daily feasts were rapidly growing in size and number. Currently he fed Claude five times in a 24hour period with an entire double-decked cart ladened with fatty foods. Soon he was certain he could up that to six times, maybe seven or eight eventually. He needed to upgrade the cart size too. Or maybe he would start bringing Claude two carts per meal. Claude loved to feast, so who was Dimitri to deny him?

Claude’s body grew by the day. It brought indescribable joy to Dimitri as Claude filled out. His belly of course pushed out fuller and fuller, becoming soft and doughy even when packed to the brim with more fatty foods. It completely filled his also expanding lap when sitting up now.  _ Sitting Claude up _ was harder than ever and a show in itself. Claude was oblivious as he huffed and puffed his way to sit up. Dimitri always helped him, of course, never able to resist sinking his hand into the blubbery swell of Claude’s back and squeezing the generous flesh. His thighs and ass were growing just as fast. Dimitri had to do some careful clothing switches while Claude slept when his baggy sweatpants grew tight. Despite the change, his ass was determined to grow past the confines. It wouldn’t be long before these pants were tight too. His thighs spilled out to the point that Dimitri doubted that Claude would be able to spread them to not touch each other. Love handles bloomed into increasingly satisfying squeezable flesh. ‘Bloomed’ was perhaps too tame.  _ Exploded _ with size was more accurate. His swathes of fat billowed out of the sides of his newly large pair of pants. The pants wouldn’t last long at all. Dimitri couldn’t wait. His pecs swelled into generous handfuls, his upper half growing soft, a double chin forming, but his weight was mostly contained to his lower half. Dimitri would ensure  _ all _ of Claude grew though.

When Dedue guiltily came to Dimitri with his discovery about the density of calories in Claude’s meals, Dimitri ordered his friend to use  _ more _ and not less of those ingredients. Dedue, being the loyal friend that he was, understood. However, he admitted one more problem. The growth-lamps were causing the Duscur crops to pollinate oddly and crossbreed with the rest of the castle’s crops. The results were fat-inducing plants all over. Swollen fruits, overgrown gourds, bursting wheat. Their regular crops had been accidentally infected with a cross-strain that made them bigger, nutritious, and fast-growing. This would typically be a good thing, but Dedue shared his worries of causing rampant weight gain across the castle staff. If something wasn’t done, the pollen from the plants could end up contaminating the countryside.

“Your crops may very well solve starvation all together. This is no bad thing, my friend.” If, in the upcoming weeks, Dimitri noticed Dedue himself filling out… it was a good look for the man. And for the fattening castle staff? Dimitri was happy they were all able to eat their fill. And if, in a few months, reports came in that his people were bulking up, celebrating a never-before-seen amount of successful harvest, and overall happy? That was excellent news. And if, in the upcoming years, Faerghus’ population exploded due to the overabundance of food? Dimitri would go down in history as the king to usher in Faerghus’ biggest golden age.

It took an embarrassingly long time for Claude to realize he wasn’t just ‘full’. To Claude it snuck up on him. He hadn’t been paying attention. He knew he was overindulging in food, but what was a few days of eating? Nevermind that it was at the two week mark that he realized—time was strange when he only ate and slept.

It was when he was confused at being unable to see his feet that began the realization. He tried to heave himself upright and found it oddly difficult. Even sitting up, his stomach made it difficult to see himself. His stomach wasn’t just a puffed out food-tummy anymore. He had a  _ belly.  _ A big one that didn’t even fit in his lap. His  _ lap, _ which was… bigger too? _What?_

Squeezing his stomach was odd. It was so _much._ Where did it even come from? He knew he was eating a lot, but this… He pressed a palm against his pants. They were actually really uncomfortable. And tight. He squeezed his soft thigh, gaping at the fact that he couldn’t even find _bone._ _What happened?_ Something was wrong, it couldn’t be. Was he dreaming? If he was dreaming, why wasn’t he eating already? He was _starving,_ he wanted food so bad, he was so hungry…

He shook his head.  _ Fat. Stay on topic. Getting fat.  _ He licked at the drool dripping past his lips. He heaved himself forward, trying to see past his overflowing gut. He reached out for his toes, unable to get even close. His flabby arms rested against his giant gut. How the _hell_ was he so big?? He tried to shift the huge thing, biting his lip at the pleasant sensation. Dimitri’s hands would feel much better though. If he was full, it would be even better. Drool dripped down his chin. He was starving.

_ Focus! _ He slapped his cheeks. They were… full.  _ Meaty.  _ He felt his face. His face was filled out too. This was bad. He heaved his feet over the side of the bed. He might have a broken leg, but—

His arms weren’t broken anymore. Oh. That was good. With Dimitri's new healing trick, it made sense. How long had he been healed for without realizing it? How long had he been this fat without realizing a thing?!

No reason to stay in bed any longer then! He hesitated. If Dimitri realized he was healed, did that mean no more meals? No more pampering? Less food? His stomach groaned. He groaned too, rubbing his poor stomach. How was he so hungry? Dimitri probably only fed him a few hours ago.  _ Shit _ he was big. He wrapped his arms around himself, unable to touch his hands together. How did he not  _ realize? _

He heaved himself up into a standing position, his belly throwing his balance off and nearly sending him to the ground. He wasn’t sure he could get back up if that happened. His legs shook from the lack of use.  _ No, _ his legs  _ jiggled. _ He thumped back onto the bed, frame groaning with his weight. His stomach rippled.  _ Huh, _ his ass made an excellent cushion now. He also ripped his pants.

He tried to twist and see the rip, but he couldn’t manage it. He only succeeded in making more little tearing sounds and the pressure on his ass lessening some. He was heaving like he just ran a marathon, unable to lift his legs back onto the bed.

Then Dimitri was there, and he had food, and he stopped caring about the fact that he was a little past being chubby. Dimitri settled him back into bed with a smile. Claude smelled food. Dimitri was here, which meant food. He needed food, all of it,  _ now. _

As he ate and ate, a new feeling overcame him. It left him moaning, something he was already doing a lot of but this was different. He shouldn’t be eating so much. He was getting fat. He should stop.

_ How big could he get? How much bigger could his stomach expand? How round could he get? How heavy?  _

He was forced to tell Dimitri to stop as the question filled his body like a livewire.  _ Fuck. _ He didn’t want to be fat! If he was fat, he wouldn’t be able to do anything!

_ But if he was too fat to move, Dimitri would keep taking care of him. Dimitri would pamper him. Dimitri would feed him and feed him and _ **_feed and feed and feed feed feed—_ **

“Mitya I’m huge,” he gasped between pants, his fingers gripping the soft _ swelling fat of his belly, he was getting bigger as his body took more food in, he was **growing** bigger every second.  _ “I’m, hrk! Nuh, I’m getting, getting—oh hell, I’m so fat Mitya.  _ Fuuuck.” _ His head fell back as Dimitri’s hands rested over his own, skillfully kneading his fat like dough.

“Just growing more beautiful,” Dimitri purred. “You seem to enjoy the idea.”

He squeezed his eyes shut as Dimitri kept touching his belly. “Haaah, y-you’re making me,  _ ooooh, you’re  _ **_making_ ** _ me fat, _ ngh. Why is it so good…?”

“Because you deserve to be spoiled,” Dimitri cooed, pushing a large bite into Claude’s mouth. His mind scrambled with pleasure. “You deserve all the treats in the world.”

“N-noooo,” he moaned with a smile. “So good, no… sh-should st…stop… uuhh, more, please more—!”

More food entered him. “That was never in question. You’ll have more, my dear.”

Claude lost himself in a haze of pleasure and food. He didn’t want to stop. He  _ couldn’t _ stop. Dimitri would stop even if he asked anyways. He couldn’t stop until he came to his usual barrier of an overstuffed stomach. How much bigger was he now that he was  _ full? _ No, no. He knew what was next. He needed to tell Dimitri not to do it. He needed to stop this now before it was too late.

“M-more… M-mitya, make me bigger, pleeeease! Haah, m-make my body eat more, m-mooore, don't stop…”

“I have a surprise for you, dear. I recently learned a more  _ potent  _ spell.” 

Dimitri obliged him, orgasmic pleasure erupting Dimitri cast Recover. His stomach surged outward. Tearing sound filled his ears past the white noise of pleasure. He had just enough presence of mind to look down and witness his sweatpants strain and falter. The seams ruptured and they tore to shreds as his thighs bulged too much. His ass lifted him a few centimeters up as that too expanded. His pecs (really, they were full blown breasts now) bloated to a size rivaling Hilda’s. His lips pressed together as his cheeks puffed. His entire body tingled with pleasure, growing and storing fat at a rapid pace.

His belly was the most affected. The round dome inflated slowly but surely despite growing soft and empty. It billowed out of his lap entirely and touched his knees. Centimeter by delicious growing centimeter his stomach grew.

“More beautiful than I ever could have imagined…” Dimitri chuckled as he began feeding again even before the spells effects fully finished. Claude had never been so ravenous in his life. Dimitri obliged again, pouring thick delicious liquid down his throat, having anticipated Claude's need for food _now, as fast as possible._ “Mercedes told me it would all digest at once, but I didn’t realize… Mmm, Dedue has outdone himself with the amount of fat in your meals.”

He couldn’t remember the rest of the meal aside from sheer  _ bliss _ and desperation for  _ more, bigger, make him bigger, make him fatter. _

Now that Claude was aware of his growing body, he couldn’t  _ not _ notice his changes. His stomach was expanding at a seemingly impossible rate. Day by day he was bigger and bigger. Day by day the idea of being bigger was getting more pleasurable to an insatiable amount. Day by day food was tasting better and leaving him fuller and fatter. Day by day food overtook his mind more and more. 

When he woke up but before he ate his mouth was producing a lot of drool now. It embarrassed him at first when he started drooling on himself. In moments not claimed by thoughts of eating and weight gain, he was horrified as he became incapable of stopping the rivers of drool that poured out of his mouth and down his chin and flooded into the crease between his billowing breasts. By this point he well outstripped Hilda and could rival Byleth in bounce. By volume he beat everyone.

By the third week he remembered that he hadn’t been able to walk when he last tried. If he couldn’t walk then, he wouldn’t walk now either. Not that it mattered, as he wasn’t sure he could so much as roll over on his own. Nor did he think he could muster the  _ desire _ to stand. Why stand when Dimitri fed him on the bed?

His upper half was more than getting the message. His fingers puffed into sausages, his hands too chubby for his old dexterity. His arms and shoulders billowed with rolls on rolls of flab. His entire body hummed with sensitive swelling flesh, teasing cries and moans from even the most simple of touches. His breasts were swelling, a spot that Dimitri loved to knead and lavish with attention (though not as much as his belly and ass). He assumed he had at least a double chin, probably more, but he didn’t have a mirror to check. His cheeks felt like they were bursting.

Dimitri had never been so happy. Claude was massive and only growing. Best of all, Claude  _ wanted _ Dimitri to keep feeding him and growing him bigger and happier. His once sleek body was gone. Now Claude’s body was of  _ Dimitri’s _ creation. His once angular face was beyond chubby, his cheeks puffy and adorable. He was well on his way to his fourth chin.

As Claude’s body continued to adjust to the food, he didn’t just grow. With so much addictive Duscurian food, so much food meant to stick as fat, and Dimitri’s frequent and many healing sessions, his body could go through the food almost as fast as Dimitri could feed him. Dimitri’s dinner meals grew into one-man rolling feasts after feasts after feasts. No longer was Claude's stomach size an obstacle. 

Dimitri’s skill with faith grew as Claude grew. Dimitri fed Claude for the majority of the day, resting and cuddling with his big husband at night (and feeding him more snacks in his sleep, more meals, more feasts even while unconcious.) His once ambitious idea of feeding Claude two carts per meal was replaced with a constant flow of never ending food, only stopping to sleep or rest. And sometimes, when Claude was especially hungry, Dimitri indulged him with fatty liquids he could be fed when they both slept.

By the time Claude realized he couldn’t move, he didn’t care. No, he  _ did _ care. He was ecstatic.  _ No more responsibilities. No more stress. Only Dimitri, food, and love. _

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to twitter user @pregclaude. its bc of u that i saw there was no dmcl wg fics. i am the change i want to see. no longer are there no dmcl wg fics. my job here is done
> 
> Edit: hs didn't realize it but happy bday twitter user @pregclaude. guess this fic really was made you u. it was fate. hope its enjoyable


End file.
